


6:  "Scary movies are for chumps."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 Days of Fandoms [6]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	6:  "Scary movies are for chumps."

**6: "Scary movies are for chumps."**

* * *

"Are you sure?" Josh asked for the third time as he and Ron stood before the entrance to the movie theater. Normally Josh wouldn't question Ron on his choices but right now his boyfriend didn't seem to think clearly enough.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm Ron Stoppable nothing scares me."

"You fell off the bed when Rufus jumped you this morning." Josh reminded the blond.

Ron scoffed, "I was pretending to be scared. It helps out with Rufus's self-esteem." Josh raised his eyebrow as Rufus started complaining loudly but made no step to say anything else against the subject.

"Fine. Let's go watch Return of the Swamp Monster Three: Never Trust A Swamp."

"Scary movies are for chumps. Scary movies are for chumps. Scary movies are for chumps." Ron muttered his breath for the eighth time as took a sneak glance from his position. The blond was currently halfway into Josh's lap, face buried in his shoulder jumping at everything.

"I'll tell you when it's over babe. Just relax."

"I'm not scared! I'm Ron Stoppable--ahhhh!"

"Yup your not scared at all."

  



End file.
